


Feeding Time~

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Succubus, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, All I Wanted To Do Was Make Dinner For A Pair Of Cuties, But I Forgot What Succubi Eat So I Wound Up Getting My Brains Screwed Upside-Down...!!





	Feeding Time~

"Come on, come on~ Join us, cutie-pie~"

She stands there, paralyzed with... Nervousness? Worry? ...Anticipation? Who wouldn't be any of those things, standing there naked and being beckoned onto a fluffy bed by a pair of friendly succubi? Friendly, sexy, excited, chubby, hungry succubi... One wearing black clothing, mostly red, maybe some of it is leather or latex, and the other with softer white stuff, pure-looking but still quite immodest... And her eyes keep drifting to those small bat wings, neatly folded up but quivering excitedly, and those big, ridged, beautiful horns, and their wagging spaded tails...

They giggle, and she flushes bright red, realizing she's just been standing there ogling her future sex partners. Geez... When they said they needed some food, she thought they meant they wanted her to cook a meal, not... well, they're succubi. A succubus' diet probably includes something sex-related. In retrospect, she just really wanted to cook for other people.

Slowly and shyly, she approaches the bed. Once she gets close, their tails wrap around her, gently pulling her, and she slowly lies down on the bed face-up. And as quickly as she does, they push their totally exposed bodies against hers, and she gasps and she quickly grows erect--and the one in dark clothing runs her hand tantalizingly close to it, and she gets harder than she ever could've imagined, whining, getting a giggle out of that one.

"Mhmhm... By the way, cutie, my name is Nyx~" Her hand, silky and strong and skilled, makes its way below, and starts to fondle her balls, coaxing a trembling moan out of her... And making her start to leak pre-cum...

And the white-clothed one only makes matter worse, one hand mercilessly stimulating one of her nipples, while the other messes with her back and her sides, making her jump and squirm and gasp and feel so, so helpless... "And I'm Nikki~" Nikki plants a kiss on her cheek, making her flush again.

"Ahhhn, ah... H-hey, I'm not... complaining, but..." They slow down for a moment, paying attention to her. "Why so slow...? I thought you were supposed to--to milk me? For my cum...?"

They giggle in unison, and Nikki grasps her dick and squeezes and strokes sloooowly, and she archs her back. "No, cutie~ We feed on your pleasure~" She starts submissively moving her hips back and forth, almost like thrusting against Nikki's hand. "It's in our interest to drag this out, so we get more out of you... And you seem to like it, so it's win-win~"

Nyx grasps her head and pulls her into a deep tongue kiss, and she's introduced first-hand to what a succubus' tongue is like. Long, and slick, and ridged... And delicious... And when she breaks the kiss and pulls her tongue out of her throat, she can't help but whine in disappointment. "Hmmm~ Nikki, do you think she's ready now~?"

Nikki lifts her hand, covered in cutie pre-cum, making a point quite succintly. She puts it back, and starts stroking again. Nyx's hand goes to her leg, positioned right to spread it, but she doesn't quite register that, as Nikki tilts her head towards herself and smiles. "Sweetheart~ Do you wanna try something new and exciting?" All she can do is nod enthusiastically. Whatever they have prepared for her, she wants it so badly...

Nyx lifts her leg, and she feels a pressure against her sphincter, and it clicks just what they meant. She looks down and sees Nyx's spaded tail pressing up against her hole, and wiggling to create extra stimulation and make her feel weak, and... Swelling... It slowly swells and thickens and grows, until it's about as large as a particularly large human cock, only prehensile and much, much longer. Her breath quickens and quickens as she pictures that thing plowing in and out of her...

Nyx leans in, and whispers. "Is this size good for you? Do you want it smaller? ...Bigger?" She timidly mutters 'bigger', and it begins to swell again, Nyx smiling all the while. Once it stops growing, she stops for a moment, still playfully pressing up against her entrance and waiting to see if she has objections. Seeing none, Nikki whispers, holding her lovingly, "Relax your muscles~ Help it go in niiice and deep~" She complies, and it slowly pushes in and- and- ah-

Ahhhnnn... She moans, one long uncontrollable moan as it slips deeper and deeper and deeper, invading her body at a pace nothing in her world short of a sex toy could match... Mmmmfff... She had no idea anal sex could feel so good, either, this is... She finds herself squirming and moaning and asking for more, still held tightly in Nikki's warm, soft, loving embrace, her still very stiff and needy dick pressing up agaisnt Nikki's thighs...

Nikki smiles at her, caressing her cheek. "How's it feel, mm~? To be pampered and pleasured so much by a succubus couple~" She leans in for a kiss, and the poor damsel in bliss-tress opens up for the inevitable tongue kiss... Sure enough, in a few seconds she's deepthroating Nikki's tongue... Ah... Nikki's has bumps instead of ridges...

"Hmm, maybe you want to be our girlfriend, too~?" She blushes even more as Nyx pipes up, but can't do much about it as she's still choking on Nikki's tongue. Well, that stops being a problem pretty quickly, since she pulls it out soon to scold her girlfriend. "NYX!" "What? Come on, we-"

"I-I would love--ah, haaah, ahn... Would love that..."

She manages to eke one sentence out, still panting and moaning super helplessly from the big, big succubus tail plowing deeper into her ass than she could've ever dreamt of. Nikki's expression softens, and in fact softens even more than it had before. "Mmm... Well, if you're sure about it. There's definitely space for one more in this relationship~" She grasps her prick, and puts it inbetween her pressing thighs, slowly and lovingly stuffing her tongue back down her new girlfriend's throat, and she just about loses her mind... She feels Nyx reaching around with a little leather collar, and slowly buckling it around her neck, slowly enough that she has time to struggle or protest if she doesn't like it. She doesn't, though.

This is certainly not the polycule she was expecting to be part of, but it's just about the best she could ever want... She moans as best she can with Nikki's tongue in her throat and her lips pressing against hers, meekly moving back and forth and leaking and throbbing against her soft, warm, wonderful thighs, as Nyx does wonderful things to her ass and toys with her breasts, being pumped full of so much gentle, loving pleasure and rough, lustful pleasure in equal parts, and ah, oh, ahnnnnngh-

The orgasm feels like it lasts an eternity, encapsulated and filled with warmth, and heat, and love and lust... And by the time it subsides, she finds herself already being cuddled and gently kissed, and having her hair stroked, by her new partners. And she melts into their embrace.

She has to go back home, but she starts to anticipate the times when the lights are off and she's visited by her partners... And she feels so much happier from then on.


End file.
